User talk:SuperFlash101
Welcome Welcome to the DC Animated Universe Wiki, SuperFlash101! I've noticed that you've already made some to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. Please visit the Manual of Style to review our guidelines before making significant . If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me on my talk page, or post them in our Community portal page. Also, remember to sign your name on talk pages by clicking http://dcanimated.wikia.com/skins3/common/images/button_sig.png or using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. Finally, please do your best to always fill in the edit summary field. Below are some useful links to facilitate your involvement. Thanks, and once again, welcome to the DCAU Wiki! -- SFH 19:06, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Image copyright problem with Image:Justice league 04x03 20.jpg SuperFlash101, thank you for uploading Justice league 04x03 20.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using an ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the image's description page. If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use template. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. ― Thailog 21:19, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Image copyright problem with Image:JL UNLTD VOL1 D3-178.jpg SuperFlash101, thank you for uploading JL UNLTD VOL1 D3-178.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using an ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the image's description page. If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use template. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. Also, please give files an appropriate name. ― Thailog 12:13, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Re: One Last Fix on Phineas and Ferb I've already done it. ― Thailog 23:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Not a problem. ― Thailog 23:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) DC Animated Universe:Administrators Hi, SuperFlash101, please have a look here and give us your input on the new admin election. Thanks. ― Thailog 10:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC)